


Omega

by mini_poppy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alpha Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Alpha Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Alpha Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Dark, Dark Character, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Groping, Hana "D.Va" Song Is a Little Shit, Happy Ending, Introverted Reader, Jesse McCree/Reader - Freeform, Kissing, Marking, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsessive Behavior, Omega Reader, Omega Verse, Overwatch - Freeform, Possessive Behavior, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Scenting, Secret Identity, Size Difference, Strength Kink, i don't know honestly, really tiny, shy reader, you have to squint and maybe you'll see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mini_poppy/pseuds/mini_poppy
Summary: In a society where Alphas ruled and Omegas were a rarity, all Mila wanted to do was stay unnoticeable. She kept to herself as a medic under Angela Ziegler, checked vitals and restock medical supplies while the doctor healed up important agents. Her quiet life uprooted when Strike Commander and Blackwatch Commander insisted Mila would be the only medic that patched them up.





	Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in a mountain of unfinished work, oops. I don't know when I wrote this, but here you go.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mini-poppy) and [Amazon](https://www.amazon.com/Celia-Crown/e/B07MDW7H9Q/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1)

Overwatch had multiple locations all around the world, its headquarter located in a secure place in Switzerland. Large building multiple layers extended toward the sky and embedded deep within the soils with underground protection in case of emergencies. Outside access was denied as the headquarter was surrounded by the same reinforced material that built the building all around the perimeter while guards positioned at their designated place. The area was large enough to have several air support runways and multiple aircraft. There were equal amounts of vehicles and a tripled number of firearms.

Attacks were virtually impossible; tanks would easily put an end to whatever attacks came from outside the walls while those tried to infiltrate by posing as a new agent through resumes and recommendations from people were screened with extreme detail. By chance that the infiltrator was found, they would face the darker side of Overwatch and disappear within thin air.

Swiss Headquarter was by far the safest place.

Agents with skills and intelligence to match up to the reputation, Mila did not want to meet any of them. She was content in her quiet bubble; work, eat and sleep. Never been a very social person, Mila opted to be by herself and watch from afar while others fought in the front line.

There was a whole floor for medical staffs as the head doctor, Angela Ziegler, strongly requested to the Strike Commander. It had to be done due to the sheer number of agents and their missions that most definitely inflict injuries.

The North Wing was Angel's personal space, it was also the place where higher ranks of agents went to be treated. The South Wing was where any biological hazards went and stayed, West Wing was where all around injuries located and operation rooms specific to one area of expertise. East Wing allowed patients to heal and rehabilitation help was issued there.

Mila was under Angela's care, but she rarely saw any of the important agents as she mostly busied herself with other tasks that the doctor gave out. The first time she went near an elite figure other than Hana Song was when Jesse McCree stumbled in with massive internal bleeding. He had collapsed by the door and he had to be lifted to the emergency operation room with Angela shortly behind. Surgery was successful, and Jesse was put into the care of Mila while Angela checked up on the other agents that were on the same mission.

Under heavy dosage of sedation, he woke up hours later with a lopsided grin and flirted a storm with her while she checked his vitals. Mila did not know what to do but pray he would fall back to sleep and cease his actions of flirtation. The southern accent was thick as he slurred and moaned about how utterly adorable she was, about how much he wanted to pinch her cheeks.

In the middle of the sentence, his eyes rolled back and mouth opened with a snort before falling into a deep slumber again. Then, his snores would increase in volume and Mila cringed before taking down his vitals on the clipboard in her hands.

Two more hours passed when she went to check on the cowboy again was when she encountered Blackwatch's commander, all suited up and intimidating. He was twice her size and a glare that could have ignited the sheets and lite Jesse on fire. Sleeves were pulled up to his elbows as his muscles bulged in their crossed position on his chest, massive shoulders squared in disappointment while strong thighs supported his weight by the bed.

His dark gaze caught her apple-green eyes when the door opened, she had to force herself not to squeak in surprise. He was a stark contrast to the white room with his black combat clothes. His arms dropped to his side and stance tightened, eyes narrowed dangerously at her petite body. Mila swore he would have pounced on her if Angela was not behind her.

“Reyes,” the doctor greeted.

He nodded in acknowledgment while his lips pulled into a scowl when Jesse crackled under the influence of sedation side effect.

“Darlin'!” Jesse gave a wave as his eyes dilated. “You came back! Thought you left ol' Jesse.”

Angela rolled her eyes and stalked up to the injuries man with a motherly glare. “It's _doctor_ to you.”

The man huffed and craned his neck to the side to stare lovingly at the young woman by the door with her brown hair in a messy bun that had few strands that fell teasingly.

“I was talking to buttercup over there,” he said while Mila only stared uncomfortably by the door and felt that it would be best to let Angela handle the man.

Jesse hummed and slurred once again. “What's her name? If I knew a lovely little thing like her is a medic then I should've visited more often.”

He turned his eyes to Angela who checked his bandages on his chest, “Not that you're not beautiful, doc. I mean, just look at that sugar lump. It's like I can't eat the marshmallow when its right there.”

As he rambled on, Mila shifted her weight to the other side of her leg and avoided the intense gaze on her from Gabriel.

“Not fair. Let me cuddle you, sweetpea. I promise I'm not a pervert.”

Angela pressed her palm on his stitched-up chest and he howled in pain. “Don't flirt with my staffs, you sack of old bones.”

The doctor turned her head back and smiled softly, she always did have a soft spot for the young woman who stared at her with big eyes, waiting for instructions.

“Why don't you patch up Gabriel, Mila,” she mentioned with her head swipe to the Alpha, his eyes would have burned a hole in her skull if it was possible.

Jesse was voicing out his surprise that her name was Mila.

Gabriel grunted, voice deep and baritone. “I'm fine.”

“No, you are not.” the blonde-haired doctor snorted with a roll of her eyes, this was her house and her words are absolute.

“Wait,” Jesse begged childishly. “Let her check on me.”

“No.” Angela delivered a brutally straight answer with amusement danced across her eyes. “And, we are not doing this dance again. Gabriel, just sit and let her look over you.”

With her authoritative voice ready for an argument, Angela knew the man was stubborn and it took her an hour of persuasion and threats for him to allow her to check on his injuries every time she hunted him down after missions. Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison were notoriously famous for avoiding the medical floor until they were on the verge of death.

The only reason why Gabriel was there at the moment was most likely to scowl at the reckless cowboy before the chance escaped due to the fact that Jesse avoided paperwork like the commanders' dislike for medical attention.

A look of surprise flash across her face when the man agreed curtly and stalked up to Mila, she quickly stepped to the side while his hand wrapped around the door handle. His hand was big enough to cover her face as she watches it twist the handle and pushed the door open.

A command slipped from his lips for her to follow him and she did so wordlessly. A groan and whine from Jesse about how his pretty doll was about to get devoured by a terrible monster. Mila was sure the medication he was on had a stronger side effect than she thought while she briefly heard him sung a low melodic song.

All the rooms that were not occupied had a green light above the door and Gabriel choose a room further down than necessary, she did not question his decision. Not once did he look back to see if she followed, her eyes would occasionally wander to his strong back and wondered how the skintight shirt did not rip over the thick muscles.

The room immediately turned the lights on when he stepped through the door and she fastened her steps and shut the door behind her with a hissed slide. All the rooms were under renovation for automatic doors and Jesse's room happened to be on a later schedule.

A small sink with soap and other cleaning products on a rack while a decent sized bed laid in the middle with a view to the window by the right side. Mila went to wash her hands as the dark-skinned man sat on the bed with his hawk gaze on her again. The hair on her neck stood from the intensity of his stare that made her nervous and slightly frightened.

She threw the paper towel into the clean garbage can before she plucked two blue gloves from its package. The brunette snapped on the gloves and stood a good distance from the commander, she waited for his permission to get close and touch him.

“Go ahead.” his voice was clear, and it sent shivers down her spine.

He smelt of gun powder and pure masculine Alpha male. It made her feel dizzy when she stepped close enough to feel the heat radiated off his strong body. His height still exceeded her in his seated position, his thighs caged her hips as he leaned forward with the intention of inhaling her scent.

Angela had been very nice to her, a motherly figure that Mila felt at ease with. The doctor had given her patches that laid over her scent glands on both sides of her neck to cover up the tantalizing scent of an Omega. To everyone, she smelt like a Beta and she was grateful for the lack of attention on her.

His chest rumbled as he assessed her with a thoughtful look on his handsome face, it might be a bit difficult to fool a prime Alpha with the little trick. Mila hoped it would deceive the man long enough for her to complete his check up and patch his injuries if needed.

Her voice came out soft and small. “Are you hurt anywhere, sir?”

Gabriel felt his chest rumble in contentment as her delicate fingers slightly pushed on his toned chest to see if there were any cracked or broken ribs. He answered with a grunt when she trailed her hands to his tense shoulders.

Her scent was sweeter than a normal Beta and he narrowed his eyes at the clear patch right above the scent gland on her neck. There were many incidents on the news where an Omega would deliberately suppress their scent, but their alluring smell will be noticeable from a close distance. Gabriel had smelt an Omega before and none had ever been as addictive as hers, even under the heavier aroma of a Beta scent.

“Tell me.” he purred deeply. “What is your name?”

She moved back from him and muttered. “Mila, sir.”

Gabriel laid a heavy hand on her hip to lock her into place. “Real name, love.”

“My name is really Mila, sir.” she shrunk under his stare and the closeness between them seemed rather unprofessional. She would have moved back more if it were not for his hand to tighten on her hip when he felt the indication she wanted to step away.

Her hands slipped down to his chest again, it did not stop him from leaning into her palms even more, and his free hand went up to her neck. Mila froze with wide eyes when she felt his cool fingers trail up the length of the side of her sensitive flesh. His fingertip felt the edge of the patch while his eyes never left hers. It made her feel so small and fragile under him and her natural submissive side seeped through even more as she made a faint sound.

“Sir?” her rosy lips quivered at his action and his hand cupped her rosy cheek.

His thumb swiped over her plump bottom lip and pressed lightly on the supple flesh, he slipped his thumb higher and used his crushed velvet authoritative tone.

“Lick.”

Her small brown tongue tipped out and flickered against his thumb as an automatic bodily response to his voice. Mila felt her breath hitch and stared frighteningly up at him. She knew the difference between an Alpha's tone to everyone and the tone used solely for Omegas. Betas do not feel the instinctual obedience when an Alpha used that tone.

“I see.” he chuckled throatily, he nearly purred again when fear shone brightly over her glossy eyes. “I do not condone lies, little one.”

“I-I'm sorry.” she stuttered, and her bottom lips quivered again, unshed tears glided over her alarmed eyes.

Angela had drilled into her mind that no one was to find out about her status, and Mila was scared. Her body shook in horror as her mind sprinted in the direction of consequences by her actions.

Gabriel's lips twitched as twisted amusement flicker dimly in his dark eyes. “You will need to be punished.”

His hand dug into her hips and she whimpered at the pain, the fingers on her face began to travel down to the clear patch and roughly tore the offensive material away from her delicate skin. Her pale complexion tinted a soft brown at his harsh action and it stung the tender flesh, he ran his thumb over the sore area.

The Blackwatch commander planted his hand on the back of her neck and leaned into the exposed flesh to his mouth, his hot breath ghosted over and it sent violent shivers up Mila's back. The hand on her hip rubbed circles above her medic uniform that Hana managed to convince Angela to force the brown-haired woman to wear.

It was ridiculously short and tight, similar to those Halloween nurse costumes, and Mila was convinced the devil gamer got the idea from it. The one-piece tight dress landed perfectly on her thighs and it hugged her generous breasts firmly that every move she made looked obnoxiously erotic. Large round buttons started from her inner left breast down to the end of the white uniform.

She was hyper aware at the hand that traveled down to skim her creamy thigh, touch was light and teasingly gentle. His actions on her thigh were different from the firm hold on the back of her neck.

“You smell delicious, carina,” he growled lowly, tongue darted out to lap hungrily on her neck.

Mila squeaked and tried to step away, his chest emitted a warning growl that struck fear in her stomach as she was forced to stay unnaturally still.

“Taste amazing too.”

Large hand tilted in a way that his fingertips grazed her supple inner thigh and she whimpered shakily. He eyes met her teary ones, Gabriel chuckled darkly as he pulled her flush against his muscular form. Her round breast pressed lewdly on his chest as he dragged her face to look at his scarred complexion, oddly enough that she was mesmerized.

“Pretty little thing, aren't you.” he cooed, breath brushed over her lips. “So weak and defenseless, you make this old man feel animalistic again and I want you.”

She swallowed thickly, voice still small as ever. “I'm sorry I lied, sir. I didn't mean to. It won't happen again.”

“We are way pass that, sugar.” he smiled, the tip of his callous fingers slithers further up her inner thigh that made her tremble in either arousal or dread. She did not know and frankly, it was not the time to find out when his dominating presence demanded her attention.

Gabriel inclined his face closer to hers; lips touched feathery against hers and the intimate fixed gaze into her uncertain ones. If he were to move anymore, their lips would lock in a fierce kiss that would rival the same intensity in his eyes.

He pulled back suddenly and Mila realized she held her breath for so long that her chest shuddered with each intake of air. Gabriel withdrew the hand from her neck and let her drop her gaze to his chest, his hand lifted from her thigh and rest on her hip once again.

His entire behavior was inappropriate, but he was one of the leaders of Overwatch and she was frightened of him.

“Be a good girl and turn around for daddy.” his voice gave no room for objection.

She willed her body to shakily turn her back to the dark-skinned man, leaving her more vulnerable than before. Her heart jumped to her throat at the sight of an identically tall and bulky form of Strike Commander. His white hair and hard blue eyes settled on Mila's delightful body, the scar on his lips stretched when his eyes curved deviously.

She wondered how long he had been there and how much he witnessed.

“Now, don't be scared.” Gabriel lifted his hand and curled possessively tight around her waist and pull her back to his chest and chuckled beside her ear.

“Jack will bite.” he eyed the tall man who advanced toward them with long strides of his legs.

Jack stalled just inches from her, his stance reeked of power and respect. She twisted her fingers as an anxious gesture at the overwhelming situation, the time she was distracted from Jack's presences, she did not realize the man behind her had torn away from the clear patch on the other side of her neck.

“Usually those who lied to get into Overwatch will die.” brutally honest, Jack cupped her cheek in his large hand. “However, I am willing to make an exception for you.”

She felt suffocated in their presence. Mila felt dizzy again as her blood thumped heatedly against her ears, her breath shortened.

“Pay attention, little girl.” Jack tightened his grip on her cheek and she winced. “We will have to teach you a lesson in mannerism later.”

Gabriel must have felt the fearful shudder that ran through her body and laughed throatily.

“Such a pretty doll.” he nipped the tip of her ear and it earned him a choked whimper that fueled his desire to have her.

His rough hand cupped her ample breast and squeezed firmly that ripped a sensual mewl from her brown lips.

“I want you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this sporadic posting of stories. No idea what this story is even about, honestly. Please tell me if you see mistakes, I want to fix it.


End file.
